


Day Old Tea

by yoontopia



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: BTSShips, Multi, One Shot, Yoonseok - Freeform, beach, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, sweater paws, vmin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoontopia/pseuds/yoontopia
Summary: All the random bts one-shots from the black hole that is my head.[Co published on my wattpad - yoontopia]





	1. It’s you - jikook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi can't bare to watch the man he loves with another, but when there's trouble in paradise he's there to pick up the pieces.

jungkook didn't come to practice that day but jimin wasn't complaining about it, because he was in fact avoiding the boy with the bunny rabbit smile. 

jimin had gone to the studio a few hours before the other members, Namjoon hyung had said to him that there was really no point in him going first and to just go when the rest of the members went, but jimin declined saying that he needed to practice for longer as he couldn't get the Choreograph for dope right, Namjoon knew jimin was lying, he knew that jimin could dance to dope in his  
sleep without stumbling once but didn't say anything and let the younger boy go.

jimin didn't really need to practice more in reality he just needed to get away from jeon Jungkook, he was aware that the hyungs knew about his crush on jungkook, but lately jimin was finding it hard to be around the maknae and his boyfriend, Yes jeon jungkook the love of jimins life had a boyfriend his name was Suwoong and they had been dating for a little over 2 months they met through mutual friends that jimin wished he could shoot, when he first found out, jimin didn't let it bother him he spent more time with taehyung the other '95 liner, but it was hard especially when he shared a room with jungkook, where the happy couple spent there time kissing and cuddling on jungkooks bed, lets just say jimin rarely went to his room anymore for fear of walking in on something that he really doesn't want to see or even think about so reverted to avoiding him more and more because he knew jungkook didn't have time for his hyung anymore and that was what killed jimin.

A little into his practicing the other members appeared, they began getting ready to practice and Jimin noticed they were one short, jungkook?, jimin stopped and walked over to tae who was tying the laces on his shoes. "tae wheres jungkook, is he really blowing of practice to make out with his  
boyfriend" taehyung smirked "jimin you know jealousy is not a good look on you" jimin made a face then punched him on the shoulder "just answer my question" he looked up "no he is not blowing of practice to make  
out with his boyfriend, when we were getting ready to leave the two of them started to argue, jungkook told us he wasn't coming and to go without him, after we made sure that jungkook was okay we left, and wallah were here" jimin didn't answer the boy he just turned picked up his bag and headed for the studio doors "hey were are you going" someone shouted but jimin  
didn't answer instead he picked up the pace and began running and running.

"well thats great no jungkook or jimin" yoongi spoke, namjoon looked at him and smiled, yoongi caught him out the corner of his eye "what are you smiling at" he questioned "oh nothing yoongi-hyung nothing at all" namjoon spoke in a soft voice which quickly changed as he turned to the remaining members "okay guys lets start practice" the member stood up not without let out multiple groans.

By the time jimin had entered the dorm building his heart was pounding 'what was he doing here' he sure as hell didn't know he just needed to know if jungkook was okay. He walked along the hall and noticed a guy walking towards him, it was Suwoong as he got to were jimin was he stopped walking turned and looked at jimin dead in the eyes, "it's you, it's always been you" then continued walking, jimin face scrunched up in confusion 'what's always been him' sighing he brushed it off and began walking to the his dorm room door.

Slowly pushing it open he walked into the the darkness that was the living room and there on the couch hugging his knees and shaking was a broken jungkook, jimin knew he was crying and this forced his feet to make the small trip from the door to the couch and take a Set next to the boy "jungkook whats wrong are you okay" there was no answer, "kookie....." at the sound of his nickname the younger boy lifted his head and smiled a little "you haven't called me that in months" then is smile dropped "hyung.... he broke up with me and it's all my fault" jimin wrapped an arm around him letting him slide into his lap "kookie I'm sure it wasn't your fault" jimin heard a laugh then whisper the words "fuck it" confused for the second time that night jimin waited for him to continue "he found out i didn't love him, he found out that....." he stopped and jimin spoke "he found out what kookie" he sighed "he found out i loved you hyung" jimin froze unable to move or speak jungkook notice and tried  
to get up from his lap "fuck, fu...." jimin cut him off pulling him back down into his lap and connected there lips, the kiss was slow and full of meaning there soft breathing could be heard in the silence Jimin was the first to pull away  "i love you too, i have for a while now" the younger boy smiled brightly "really hyung!" jimin nodded and connected there lips once again this time in a rough passionate kiss as the two boys let all there emotions pour into the long awaited kiss.

As they kissed jimin though to himself it makes sense now what Suwoong said to him in the hallway it was him all along, it was him who jungkook loved and wanted to be with, the thought made him smiled into the kiss, this was how it was suppose to be him and jungkook always.

•-•-•-•-•-•  
This is fucking trash, like me.


	2. Happier - Yoonmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month after jimin and yoongi broke up, yoongi sees jimin again but this time he looks happier.

**_Walking down 29th and park_ **

**_I saw you in another's arm_ **

 

Yoongi didn't expect to see him that day, even if he was walking back and forth infront of his apartment he knew jimin's schedule, he knew that the younger boy should be at dance practice till late, but what he definitely didn't expect to see was the younger boy walking out of his apparent with someone's arms wrapped around his waist, giggling as the strangers lips came into contact with his forehead. To be honest yoongi he didn't recognise him whether it was because of his newly dyed hair or the fact that he wasn't wrapped in his arms, but in someone elses.

Yoongi had found himself watching the pair from behind a tree that lucky was around him when the couple had emerged or yoongi would be have one awkward conversation with some lame excuse as to what he was doing on the opposite side of town, outside his exes apartment, yeeeeeah not exactly the conversation he wants to have. He watched as jimin smiled up at the male in front of him "hyungggg stop" the boy looked down at him "what jiminie, I'm not doing anything" laughing while he tickled jimin's side as they walked. yoongi scoffed he felt sick watching jimin be cute with someone else.

Watching the pair walk hand in hand down the street killed him yet he couldn't tare his eyes away jimin's soft laugh drowning out the harsh city noises and and bring back now painful memories for yoongi.

 

_**Only a month we've been apart** _

 

Yoongi remembered the day they broke up, the image of a crying jimin still staining his thoughts. They had been out and argued over something stupid that yoongi can't even remember, jimin hadn't spoke to him the ride home only braking breath when they reached the apartment. "Hyung lets stop, I can't handle this" jimin's voice cracking as he tried to choke back tears, yoongi searched his brain from something to say that would make jimin stay but instead "is this what you do jimin" slowly he turned to face him "when things get hard you leave huh, what did you say 'let's stop this' yeah sure let's stop the best 8 months of my life, sure it's easy to drop me like the jimin".

Yoongi looks up at the younger boy his anger turning to regret when he saw the boys eyes start to fill with tears "jimin i..i..i didn't mean t..that" he started "I..I..lo" jimin didn't let him finish "STOP" yoongi froze jimin had never shouted, well not at him anyway.  "Your so selfish you only think of yourself, we hardly see each other anymore. Your always in your studio doing god knows what with hoseok, don't think I don't see the way he looks at you. Yoongi's face softened "jimin you know I don't have anything with hoseok" "I know that...but..but that doesn't stop me from getting anxious or him looking at your like your sex on a stick now dose it. Yoongi whenever we're together all we do is argue. It's hard and I'm done, i..i..I'm sorry" jimin left shortly after gathering a bag of clothes from their room and leaving without a word sliding on his shoes and softly shutting the door, tears slipped down yoongi's face and he slid down the wall watching his world walk out the door and his life.

 

**_You look happier_ **

 

Yoongi wanted to smile every time jimin laughed, he missed it, I'd been a month since the last time he heard it, but it make him angry, angry that he wasn't the one making him laugh instead it was some guy who yoongi now recognised as a dancer from jimin's dance group. There was a glow about jimin that yoongi couldn't wrap his mind around he'd never seen him look that happy, maybe in the start of there relationship yeah, but not at the end.

He followed the couple as they walked down the street, they seemed to be having and animated conversation as jimin flung his head back laughing his once orange hair falling around his face. He looked breathtaking yoongi  thought the pair headed into a small bakery on the corner of the street, that yoongi knew all to well it's were he used to work, where he first me jimin, where he asked jimin to live in with him. Yet here he was watching them take a seat in the booth at the back on the opposite side that he and Jimin used to sit at, it's funny he remembers jimin always saying  that side was to dark and that he didn't like the view that looked on to the small car park, guess things change, because of the hot weather the bakery door was left open and yoongi could hear the different conversations streaming from inside, he didn't know why but he wanted to go in and pretend to bump into the younger boy, anything just so he could have a little interaction with him. So he found himself walking past the large window toward the door running over things in his mind that he was going to say.

"Yoongi?" The older boys head flashed to the side to see who had called him only to see and exited hoseok running towards him, yoongi smiled he hadn't  seen him in a month. Truthfully after his brake up with jimin yoongi had took some time off from working at the studio and hadn't seen Hoseok since, it was good he missed his music partner. The smiling boy wrapped his arms around yoongi squealing. "Hyung it's been so long how are you, lets get some coffee my parents just opened a new shop down the street, they'd be so happy to see you" yoongi smile again still the same old Hoseok.

He let the younger boy intertwine there hands together and pull him away from the small shop he turned his head taking one last glance at the boy in the bakery but just as before jimin's face was red and the male showered his face with kisses, yoongi tore his eyes away, he looks happier doesn't he.


	3. Sweater Paws - Jikook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin's sweater paws are going to be the death of jungkook

It's was 7:27am and Jungkook was cold, tired and let's not forget extremely crabbit, little fragments of morning snow landed softly on to his face, 20 minutes. 20 minutes since he had received a frantic text from one orange haired boy stating that he would be late meeting up.   
Jungkook sighed he knew this would happen he knew that jimin would forget to set is alarm due to it being a weekend, they were... actual jimin was  taking extra classes at collage jungkook was just there so he didn't have to go alone but he was using it as an excuse to spend more time with his hyung. They were meant to meet up ant the coffee shop a couple of streets over from the collage at 7 o'clock but jimin was very late, jungkook had took the liberty of buying himself and jimin some coffee while he waited.  
jungkook didn't know the time it when he heard is name being shouted frantically "kookie, jungkook, jeon jungkook" he whipped his head to the side to see an orange haired boy running towards him looking flustered and externally sexy, jungkook looked jimin up and down and dam did he look good he was wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged his thighs just right and an over sized jumper with... Sweater paws? jungkooks face grew red, his mind was racing  'god save me now  park jimin had Sweater paws, No not just a little his full had was gone' he didn't know how to react so he stood still lips slightly apart while gazing at the boy, not obvious at all. 

"jungkook.....YA jeon jungkook" jimin raised his voice, jungkook snapped his eyes away from the older boys body to his face and gave a small smile "god i'm so sorry i forgot to set my alarm and i had to go the shower then i had to...." jungkooks laughing made jimin stop "ya why are you laughing" jungkook just continued laughing and shaking his head "oh Jiminnie your so cute" jungkook froze and the older boy blushed "yo..you think i'm cute" it was jungkooks turn to blush "well, yeah i  mean.......... oh for got sake you have sweater paws for crying out loud how do you want me to react" jimin gave him a confused smile "Sweater paws?"  jungkook groaned he doesn't even know what hes doing to me.  
jimin continued to smile and jungkook just sighed "sweater paws is when you wear a jumper that is too big and it cover your hands...... and you know what why am i even telling you this, you just had to come looking all cute with your fluffy hair and over sized jumper an......" jimin smirked a little "its yours" confusion swept over the younger boy "whats mine" "the jumper silly" jungkook looked over him again only now just realizing it was in fact his school jumper that mysteriously when missing a couple of month ago "i may have stole it from you" jungkook couldn't say anything, park jimin had sweater paws and it was because of HIS school jumper. 

jungkook was brought out his daze by jimin lifting his arm up so that his hands would slid out the jumper, then gently dust the snow that was landing in the younger boys hair, "kookie looks awfully cute to day to" again a blush rose on jungkooks face he turned to the side trying  to hide it but jimin chuckled looking down at the drinks in jungkooks hands "i'm going to assume one of these are for me" he said taking a cup from the other boys hand " okay we should get going or were gonna be even more late" jungkook just nodded not saying a word. They walk side by side snow falling on to there faces and just as the blush was starting to fade jimin reached up and whispered in jungkook ear "i already knew what sweater paws were" then he clasped his hand with jungkooks and continued walking as if nothing happened a smile never leaving either of there faces.


	4. 7 minutes - yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 minutes in heaven are going to complicate things between hoseok and yoongi.

It was late, some time in the early morning and bangtan had stayed late at the studio to practice for there upcoming comeback, hoseok had spent most of the night helping namjoon and jin getting better at the choreograph which they were without a doubt but they still need more practice.  
The members ran though all dances for the final time that night before falling to practice room floor most of them letting out grunts and sighs as they did so, hoseok slouched down beside the fan letting the cool air blow over him as he relaxed he looked over to a certain mint haired boy to see him playful shove one of the '95 linners then gently ruffle his hair, he knew he shouldn't be jealous of jimin as he knew the boy was infatuated with their youngest member, but still it hurt to see them being so close jhope rested his head against the wall closing his eyes. 

A few minutes past when taehyung spoke "guys i'm bored......who wants to play a game" the members make no effort to respond most just humming in response "i'll play" suddenly came from the manake in the corner of the room, jimin being jimin shot up from position on yoongis lap "if kookie's in then so am i and yoongi hyung will play too" taehyung laughed classic jimin, "i guess" came from a chucking yoongi, he really didn't have a choice anyway.  
Slowly a chorus of "I'm in" "okay I'll play to" spread through the room, then once again it became quite "tae what are we playing" Namjoon asked looking at the younger boy who looked puzzled by the question, "to be honest hyung I hadn't thought about that" and for the millionth time that night the boys groaned.  
As the boys thought of what game they could play Namjoon made his was over to Jhope sliding down next to the boy  "got any ideas for a game" Namjoon asked looking at the older boy who's eyes were closed he seemed to be in deep thought but when he opened his eyes they were looking to the centre of the the room Namjoon following his gaze "ahhhh I get it" hoseok jumped a little "hyung I didn't know you were there" he said in a higher voice Namjoon laughed "why don't you just go and sit with him" hoseok gave him a confused look "Yoongi..... Why don't you go over to him" at the mention of yoongi's name hoseok became quite "umm he's with jimin I don't w......" He was cut off by taehyung who at that very moment shouted at the top of his lungs "I GOT IT" the members turned to look at him "got what?" He paused for a moment "a game we could play" jin spoke up "okay what is it" he smiled "what about spin the bottle" laughs erupted in the room.

1 bottle and 7 members later they were sat in a circle in the centre of the dance studio laughing at taehyung and Namjoon having a dance battle, that Namjoon claims to have won tae on the other hand strongly disagreed, they then sat down as the member came to the conclusion that namjoon did in fact win so therefor it was his turn to spin the bottle, "oh yes, dance monster strikes again" laughter spread through the room as the members shook there head at the leader  "just spin the bottle, dance monster" jin said between breaths "okay, okay" he reached over picking up the bottle and bringing it to his lips kissing it then placing it back on the ground spinning it "god were not gambling" yoongi said smiling at namjoon.  
The bottle came to a halt in front of hoseok who had been quite the full game silently sneaking glances at yoongi and jimin watching the interaction between the two boys "okay hobi truth or dare" he didn't hesitate when he answered "dare" namjoon smiled he'd notice the looks he was giving the older boy "okay, okay I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with...." he pretended to look round the room thinking "yoongi hyung" "ohhhhhhhhh's" erupted from around the room hoseok's eyes grew wide "WHAT NO" he said glaring at namjoon who just smiled and winked at him "wow thanks" yoongi said smiling at the boy "no hyung I didn't mea...." he close his mouth unable to finish the sentence the room grew quite no one saying a word that was until tae started chanting "do it, do it" over and over again soon the rest of the members all joined in hoseok's face grew red "guys sto..." Once again he didn't finish his sentence instead he was being yanked up by the arm by one min Yoongi and led to the closet in the corner of the room, the chanting slowed down at this point and Namjoon spoke "okay guys we will chap the door three times to let you know that time is up" "yeah, yeah" Yoongi said while closing the door.

Blank. hoseok's mind was blank he couldn't think of anything to say but what dose he say, what does he do. The closet was pitch black and hoseok's couldn't tell where Yoongi was standing "Hyung... Im sorry Namjoon did this he was just, just messing about" he said awkwardly laughing, a small laugh came from the within the closet before hoseok was thrown up against the wall "H..hyung" he didn't get a response instead lips attached to his taking the boy by surprise at first he didn't kiss back but when Yoongi bit his bottom lip he let out a moan closing his eyes and forcefully kissing him back Yoongi slid his tongue into his mouth as the two boys fought for dominance Yoongi Wining and continuing to explore his mouth as hoseok ran his hand through yoongi's hair making the older boy shiver. hoseok noticed and gripped the boys hair tighter Yoongi pulled away, hoseok couldn't see the boy's face and he knew that Yoongi couldn't see his either which was good as he was sure his face what bright red "God hosoek I've been waiting to do this for ages" he said grabbing on to his hips, slid his hands down to the boys ass squeezing it and hoisting the boy up on instinct hoseok wrapped is legs around yoongi torso "really hyung" Yoongi said nothing he only reconnected their lips the two boys moaned into each-others mouths hoseok could feel yoongi's member rub against him at the thought of making Yoongi aroused he blushed.

hoseok slowly pulled away moving his lips down to yoongi's neck the older boy started to moan hoseok nibbled at the soft tissue as his hand travels up to the front of Yoongi's trousers sliding his hand in and slowly rubbing his already hard member "shit" came from the mint haired boy, he soon dropped hoseok so he was kneeling on the floor the boy yanked his hyung's trousers right down letting yoongi's member Spring free he then started to move his hand up and down faster and faster Yoongi gripped on to the younger boys hair as he moved his head up licking up his hyung's member "fucking hell hobi just do it already" he placed yoongi's member at his lips and... RATTLE, RATTLE, RATTLE, "Guys times up" they heard Namjoon shout from the other side of the door hoseok sighed getting up only to have yoongi push him back down "START THE TIMER AGAIN" Yoongi almost screamed "what why" came a confused voice from out side "JUST FUCKING DO IT" "okay geez calm down" Namjoon spoke, Yoongi looking down at hoseok "where were we" the boy smirked they were going to have fun trying to explain this to the members in 7 minutes.


	5. The Babysitter - Taehyung x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitting can be boring but when your force to watch your crush and his little brother then a lot can happen.

You couldn't believe your mum volunteering you up to babysit her work friends kids on a Saturday night, the worst of it was you had plans that your were forced to cancel, you could have been with your best friend at the party of the year but no here you were walking down a little gravel path in some random garden, how could your mum do this. You were brought out your little trance by your phone vibrating in your hand looking down you could see your mums caller id taking a deep breath In you put the phone to your ear. "Hell...." You were cut off which wasn't a unusual thing when on the phone with you mum "Y/N honey are you there yet? jung-hee phone to ask were you were I told her you wouldn't be long so hurry up" you mum said in one breath "yeah mum I'm just...." "That's great honey I'll see you later bye" then the phone fell silent, groaning in frustration you chapped the door "who is it" a little voice called "umm....it Y/N the babysitter" the door opened a little and a small boy peeked his head out "muuuuum, you said you weren't getting me a babysitter that tae was watching me" the boy pouted and a smile spread across your face 'he is adorable' you thought, from inside the house you could here a small laugh "min-jae just invite Y/N in" he sighed moving out of the way opening the door for you to enter.

You were currently sitting on the couch across from min-jae who was looking you up and down feeling uncomfortable under the little boys gaze you shifted in the seat "ummm, how old are you" he said smiling brightly "i'm 18, what about you?" "i'm 7 and 3 quarters" he said puffing out his chest a little, you laughed at the small boy who pouted a little "i'm glad to see you two are getting along" jung-hee said as she made her way into the living room "wow mummy you look pretty" she smiled at her son "thank you darling" turning to you and smiling "I should be home by 12, 1 at the latest but your mother gave you permission to stay the night so just take the guest bedroom, also min-Jae's to be in bed by 9:30" "what mum that's so unfa.." She rolled her eyes at the boy "Y/N don't let him sweet talk you he's good at that". Looking over at the boy you smile "how much trouble can one little boy be" you laughed while walking her to the front door min-jae handing her a black coat "oh sweetheart wait till his brother get home, your watching him too" internally groaning you watched as she walked out the door closing behind her.

you and min-jae were lying in a pile of blankets and large pillows on the couch watching finding nemo, bowls of food scattered across the table in front of you, it had been a couple of hours since jung-hee had left and you were starting to worry about min-jae's brother who still wasn't home "min-jae when does your brother usually get home" he looked at me scratching his head "ummmm i don't know he with his friends, so maybe about 10 o'clock" confusion washed over you why would a child be out till 10 o'clock not questioning it you picked up your phone from the table and saw that it read 9:15pm" remembering that min-jae had to be in bed by 9:30 you got up taking the blankets with you "what whyyyy, i was comfy" he said while pouting at you, shaking your head at the boy you smiled "i'm sorry min-jae but it's time for bed" he got up groaning and mumbling words under his breath you just laughed as the boy walked up the stairs. You began to tidy up the mess that you and min-jae had made turning off the tv and putting the bowls in to the kitchen, coming back to fold and put away all but one of the blanket, lying down on the couch you thought about the brother, if he was okay and what time he would be home at looking down at your phone the clock read 9:55pm, shifting the thought of the boy to the back of your head you thought about the party you were suppose to be at, how your bestfriend had told you that him and his girlfriend had broke up and he was going to be at the party. Taehyung, just the though of him made you smile he was your schools 'it boy', he was super popular due to his friendly nature, everyone wanted to be friends with him all the girls wanted to date him and the guys wanted to be him. He had been your crush since you first year at high school that was three years ago and the only interaction with him what when he bumped into you in the halls at school and had knocked your books out of your hand, he had apologized about 10 times during the 5 second interaction. 'why did my mum have to do this to me, why today' you though, you could have been at a party admiring taehyung from a distance (in a non stalkerish way of course) your eyes bean to flutter shut as the thoughts of taehyung where the last in your mind as you began to fall asleep.

 

BANG!

Your eyes sprang open as you lay frozen on the couch you could hear shuffling coming from the hall 'Omg, this can't be happening' you thought slowly getting up you tried to grabbed the nearest 'weapon' only to find there was none, then you remembered you took your shoes off at the living room door making your way over you grabbed hold of one of the plain white converse as you entered the hall, you looked about and saw a shadow slowly picking up the coat rack and the fallen coats 'that enplanes the bang' you thought the shadow looked up locking eyes with you, reaching there hand up you panicked and flung the shoe towards them it hit the person on the head before falling to the ground with a thump the person stumbled back a little "shit, what the hell was that for" the person spoke angrily. 

Just then the hall light flickered on and you saw a boy standing with his hand on his head where you assume the shoe had hit, when he removed his hand you froze felling sick to your stomach 'Taehyung?' shit this did not just happen you began to freak out internally 'Y/N you just hit your crush on the head with your shoe, nice one' you were brought back to reality when taehyung groaned in pain "shit le...t me get yo...u an..an ice pack" you said fumbling over your words as you pulled him into the kitchen pushing him to sit on the chair at the table you went to the freezer and pulled out and ice pack handing it to him he thanked you placing it on to his head he looked up at you and smiled "so why are you in my house and why did you hit me with a shoe?" you forced a laugh "ummm i'm watching min-jae and his brother and i panicked, the shoe was the only weapon i could find" at this his eyebrows rose "your watching his brother too" you nodded "yeah but he's not home yet and i'm getting kind of worried" taehyung began to laugh clutching is stomach with both hands your face frowned 'why was he laughing' you shook it of seeing the ice pack on the ground reaching down to get it you didn't realize that he was bending down to get it at the same time, your head stopped noticing how close taehung was, slowly raising your gaze to meet his as he stared into your eyes a blush began to creep its way on to your face, he brought his hand up to brush a piece of hair behind your ear, that was when you noticed he was leaning in slowly you felt his soft lips on your own closing your eyes you began to kiss him back. It felt like hours before he pulled away leaning towards your ear he whispered "thanks for babysitting me babe" he got up leaving the kitchen going towards the stairs 'he was min-jae's brother' you sat there on the kitchen floor stunned, this was going to be awkward in the morning.


	6. he's just a friend - yoonmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi's a possessive boyfriend and jimin likes to make friends.

**Bold italics** \- text message    Underline italics \- written message

Jimin's 3rd period class was dragging in the clocks hand moved slower with every glance he threw at it, tapping his pencil he let his mind wander to a certain blonde who he shared his next class with. He knew yoongi was in maths and laughed at the thought of the older boy struggling with his equations probably shouting profanity right about now. He pulled out his phone and clicked on the boys name.

**Jimin: hey genius, how's maths going?**

Jimin swore he could hear yoongi laugh sarcastically from the floor above.

**Yoongi: very fucking funny park. But don't get me started the teachers about as stupid as me... just fucking shoot me now!!**

The boy laughed again and started to reply but stopped midway when a clump of paper landed on his desk, looking up he caught sight of a boy with chocolate brown hair and big eyes looking shyly at him, his face was tinged a light pink colour, jimin smiled awkwardly at the boy, he was cute but yoongi was cuter he thought to himself. He unrumpled the paper and smiled widely a blush spreading across his cheeks.

'your laugh is super cute, like you. can i buy you lunch?' - Jungkook

Jimin grabbed his pencil and scribbled a note back to the boy who's name he now knew as Jungkook.

'Umm thank you, I guess but I have a boyfriend :]' -jimin

He flung the paper back to the boy who grabbed it scrambling to unfold it, his smile dropped as he read over the message, he looked over at jimin and shrugged his shoulder, which made the boy laugh. jungkook picked his pencil back up and began writing another message, jimin was curious as to what the boy was writing but before long the same crumbled piece of paper landed on his desk.

Well it was worth a shot don't you think :p since you have a 'boyfriend' can I be a boy-friend????? - Jungkook

The boy shook his head "this kid" he whispered to himself, so this is how jimin spent the rest of his 3rd period class passing notes back and forth between him and jungkook occasionally aiming for the boys head but failing miserably, long forgetting the unfinished text message to his boyfriend. it wasn't long after that the bell rung and jimin walked out of class with a new number safely in his phone. After class Jimin went to his locker he was pulling text books out of his bag when a hand slipped round his shoulder and a flash of blonde hare came into view, "hey babe, how was maths" he laughed into his locker, the hand slip for his shoulders and yoongi stood with his back against the lockers next to jimin's. "my 3rd period clearly wasn't as exciting as your's seeing as you couldn't text me back" jimin knew that yoongi was pissed off but it wasn't that big of deal, "I got distracted, I'm sorry yoongs" jimin wrapped his arms around the older boy trying to be cute. "yeah I bet jeon jungkook can be very distracting" yoongi said coldly, "how'd..." "did you forget that kangchul is in you class" he was confused then remembered that yoongi's rapper friend was in his 3rd period class "yoongi it's not li....." "chul told me everything, how you both were passing notes in class laughing and having fun, that your face got red when ever you read jungkook's messages, he even said that you gave him your number" yoongi said his voice getting louder with every word out his mouth.

Jimin shrunk down he didn't think he was doing anything wrong but seeing his boyfriend so upset over it made him feel guilty. "yoongi I'm sorry I didn't think" yoongi laughed dryly "just leave it" he turned and walked away. When jimin got into the class his eyes immediately landed in Yoongi who was writing in his notepad, his head fell and he made his was to his seat. The class usually consisted of him and yoongi texting each other about how the teachers dress sense and sweat patches were distracting them from concentrating but yoongi wouldn't even return Jimin's texts.

**Jimin: hyung....... I'm really sorry please talk to me.**

**Jimin: I won't talk to him anymore, just please respond.**

jimin saw yoongi pick up his phone and hope sparked in the younger boy till he saw the apple logo disappear from the phone as he turned it off, jimin sighed he'd fucked up and he knew it (kind of) but he felt like yoongi was taking this too far jimin began to get angry 'why is he doing this, I've apologise for making a new friend yet he's pissed at me' jimin sat for the whole class trying to think what he actually did wrong. When the bell rang he gathered his belongs and headed for the door. With his head down, deep in thought jimin made his way back to his locker, he was done for the day his last two classes seemed unimportant, all jimin wanted to do was go home and sleep this day away. "PARK JIMINNNNNNN" his head whip around to see a frantic Jungkook running towards him with open arms jimin laughed, this kid was crazy. It was weird how jimin felt like he had know the kid for years and not since 3rd period, Jungkook jumped at jimin hugging him his head resting on the older boys shoulder, jimin returned the hug patting his back "hey Jungkook, what's wrong" "jiminie, that girl won't leave me alone" jungkook pointed at finger at a girl jogging up the hall towards them.

"OPPAAA, let's get dinner my treat" the girl twirled a piece of hair between her fingers her figure was tall and skinny and her hair had been bleached. Jimin laughed turning his head towards jungkook "oppa?" shook his head "don't I've told her that I'm younger, she won't listen" jimin doubled over laughing hysterically "hayoung-ah I'm sorry but this is my boyfriend, so I don't think he'd be happy if we got dinner" jungkook gripped Jimin's hand and his eyes widened "wha..." "I don't believe you" ha young said looking at the two boys "kiss" the two boys stiffened "hayoung I don't thin..." jungkook started "if you don't kiss then I don't believe he's your boyfriend" jungkook turned to face jimin, the older boy stepped back his body hitting the lockers as jungkook slowly leaned in, jimin could feel his warm breath fanning his face unable to move he clenched his eyes shut, think how wrong this was and now he understood why yoongi was so pissed about him befriending jungkook. Just as the boys lips were inches away the girl let out a sigh "stop!!!....I don't want to see you kiss i understand now you really do have a boyfriend and you don't want to go out with me, you could have just said it instead of being a jerk" with that the girl flipped her hair and walked off in the opposite direction away from the blushing boys.

Jungkook stared at jimin not saying a word till he opened his mouth and let out a small laugh "jimin I reall...." Jungkook started but was cut off by the empty gap in his arms, he twisted his head round in time to see and livid yoongi dragging a small shocked jimin by the wrist around the corner of the hallway. Yoongi was pissed to say the least he dragged jimin into an empty class room and stood their and stared at him unable to get any words out for what he had just witnessed. "Yoongi it's not what you think" jimin said in a small voice "so I didn't just see my boyfriend almost be kissed by the guy who has a crush on him" once again today jimin shrunk down feeling ashamed of himself "Jimin I love you so fucking much, but if you don't want to be with me then tell me now so I c.." he was cut of by jimin connecting their lips together in a soft kiss, jimin pulled away and smiled "yoongi you the only one for me, Jungkook's just a friend" yoongi sighed and nodded pulling the boy into a hug "I love you jimin" the boy smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend's shoulder "and I love you yoongi, don't forget it".


End file.
